User blog:Pastel Dreamer Kay/A Small Role-Play Guide
A small basic guide on how to Role-Play maturely: By Kay-Chan Hello! Kay here, just to drop off a small guide on how to Role-Play. Lately, durig Skype Role-Play, and of course threads and on the Role-Play wikia, I've seen some flaws, not too big, but they were noticable. Since I've been role-playing for at least 4 years, (I started when I was on MV so basically 10 or 11 years old was my age) and I am currently a part of on and off role plays on different websites, currently a member of two, and three if you count the RP wikia, I'm experinced in the 'art' of Role-Playing. Of course in order to Role-Play, you must have somewhat of a draft of your character, or know the exact personality and history of whatever character you'd be role-playing as. Make sure you stick to the personality at all times, unless you are being possed if that is the plot-line. You as a role-player must know how to act accordingly depending on the situation, as if you, were the character. If your character is shy, you should stick to the personality. Of course, your character can open up or isolate themselves slowly during RP's. This is normal, such as a grumpy character becoming friendly, or a friendly character being insecure. Different Plot's , Time-lines, and all around different topics WILL change your character a bit. You must be able to re-act accordingly. No over dramatics are advised due to it can kill, annoy members of the roleplay, or even at worse make a Role-Play awkward.Your characters personality will affect the Role-Play drastically. Your character can lead people to their doom or save them, be friend them, or become enemies with them, depending on what YOU decide they do, and what THEIR personality is.Personality, connects everything and everyone in a role-play. Role-Play may involve violence, and of course, if your character runs, fights back, its in their personality. If you are fighting, make sure you are not Over-Powered as this annoys MANY people. Do not try to be a Mary-sue. Mary Sues aren't necessarily OP, rather they are never challenged and bend the universe to their will. Mary Sues are perfect, they can do no wrong, everybody loves them! They have a strong place in the fate of the world and the spotlight is always on them. Nothing seems to get away from them and it seems as though they are life itself. Though again, it's not that they're OP, it's that nothing can defeat them or escape their judgement, they manipulate other characters/the universe/the RP so that they get what they want. They expect to be loved by everyone but the truth is that they are loathed by roleplayers. What I listed were the qualities of a Mary-Sue. OP characters are another problem, from kicking people in to walls and breaking their bones in one go, even though they can't without super strength, or being able to kill everything, or all around dodge any hit, and win fights in a few hits.They might absorb energy or take anway the powers for themselves. In an easier way, OP (over powered) characters are more a Mary-Sue in the violence catagory. Their weaknesses are unbalanced from their powers, and it's too hard to activate those weaknesses. These were the qualities of an OP character from the top of my head. Make your actions as useful to the Role-Play as possible. Don't waste time. People hate stalling. Hosting is another thing that is major. When someone is kind enough to host for you, do not take over the story. Obviously if they had decided to help you during your role-play, and be so kind to host or be a story-teller, respect them and their decsions. If you do not like the story, quietly leave or privatley talk to the host. Do's of Roleplaying: *Stay in character *Stay within the respectable boundaries *Try to evolve while role-playing Don'ts:*Do not kill off any characters with out the permission of those characters owners *Do not be a Mary-Sue *Do not be OP *Do not change the role-play to put you in the spotlight. *Do not change your personality too drastically. Thank you for reading and happy Role-Playing! Any questions will be answered to the best of my ability in the comments! Further more, if there's anything you agree with or disagree, please say!All comments will be accepted happily and taken into account. Category:Blog posts